Lauren Michaels
Lauren Michaels is an actress, television chef, singer and occasional model. She rose to fame when she took over the role of Lily Lightning in the Magic Girls film series. Early Life Lauren Michaels was born on April the 6th 1996. She had what she described as a "normal life" until she joined the Magic Girl films. She lives in Scotland with her mum, dad, and sistes. She is the younger sister of Anne Geddes. Acting Career Lauren Michaels had been a fan of the Magic Girls films and books. She had just decided that she would like to be an actress, and although she was young, her parents wanted to help her. They got her signed to an aggency. When Jennifer Hunt left the films, they were contacted and offered an audition, because Lauren had "the right look" with her fair skin and blue eyes. She went along and auditioned with 10 thousand other girls. She got the role, and there was a ceremony to accept her into the film. To start with, a couple of the cast didn't accept her into the cast. When Jennifer did an interview, she said "Lauren is so talented, and probably makes an even better Lily than me. I will find it hard to watch, but she is talented, people should leave her alone". Once she started acting as Lily, she won a Best Newcomer Award and fans started to warm up to her. Since the Magic Girl films, she has had a lot of role offers, has starred in films with the Magic Girl cast - such as Amanda, a film with Sarah, and starring with Laurel in a few TV adverts. Lauren has also become well known for her leading role in Country Mary. Originally a film, a teleision series was also made, which was Laurens debut in a television show. The show was successful and a second series is currently being filmed as of July 2013. In 2013, Lauren starred in Bloody, a horror film. The film was fairly successful. Lauren appeared on a chat show in late February 2014 and announced that she had been working with hugely successful producer-director, Patrick St Marlin, and that he would soon announce an upcoming film. In March 2014, Patrick announced a new major film release, Binky Dead (often styled as "BINKY DEAD"). Instantly the film was considered to be one of the major releases of 2014 and many commented on the fact it could be the role that secures Lauren Michaels career as a young woman. "Binky Dead" became the most successful role Lauren had since Magic Girls and she was highly praised for her performance, winning two awards (one solo and one joint). After the success of Binky Dead in 2015 she starred in the re-creation of 1988 film Black Clock, this time titled Endless Ticking. Lauren took on the role previously acted by Sylvi Onnie, stressing the pressue of such a role. The film was generally well recieved with some reviews commenting that it was darker than the original. In the same year she also starred in Disorted alongside Verity Vorn. Modelling Career In 2012, she was signed to a modelling agency. They said "she has a good look, her hair, her eyes, her skin. We don't know if she could be a full time model, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She has done about 10 photo shoots so far with small magazines and has an upcoming major photo shoot with HeffFashion. She starred in Electric Body Shock, a music video by Rey Del Lana, being electric shocked throughout the video. It wasn't until Lauren later revealed that she had actually been shocked through the video that there was some concern for her safety. Lauren hadn't expected to actually be shocked, constantly, but battled on through it. Singing Career Lauren has never released any solo albums or singles. She has however featured in Hard, I Deny, You Turned Away. Cooking Career She is well known for her television show, Lauren Michaels Cooking Show, which has two live episodes a week. Television Career In 2009, she won the first series of Jump Girl. Personal Life Lauren lives in Scotland. She is best friends with Magic Girls co-star Ashley O'Brian. In January 2013 it was confirmed by Adam Johnston that he was in a relationship with Lauren Michaels. They separated less than two weeks later and both said they would remain good friends. After Laurel Eveson Thompason was arrested for murder in 2013, Lauren openly showed her support for Laurel, saying that she believed Laurel was innocent. For her 18th birthday, Lauren picked 25 of her "most angelic" supporters and awared them all with eighteen thousand pounds in "an act of kindness to the world".